poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Trixie gets dress robes/Mac
Here's how Trixie gets dress robes and Mac and Nagini explain the Yule Ball goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Goblet of Fire. we see the Great Hall when Dreadwing and Skyquake whisper about Starlight Dreadwing & Skyquake: Hi, Starlight. Starlight looks at Sunburst General Cryptor: Sunburst, Starlight's looking at you. Draco Malfoy: I just can't believe it! He's done it again! Thorax: (Reading) "Mr. Malfoy, a plain but ambitious boy, takes his life dedicated to young witches and wizards, which was none other than the Cybertronian Bulgarian bonbon, Megatron. No word yet on Starlight Glimmer's latest emotional blow." Scootaloo: Arrives Parcel for you, Miss Lulamoon. Trixie: Thank you, Scootaloo. notices Scootaloo's still here and clears his throat Trixie: Not now, Scootaloo. Later. leaves Draco Malfoy: I told her I could get her Starlight's autograph. Trixie: the package Look, Dad sent me something. up dress robes Dad sent me a dress. Starlight Glimmer: Well, it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet? up a bonnet A-ha. Trixie: Nose down, Starlight. to Ginny Hey, Ginny, they're for you. Ginny Weasley: I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly. and Discord laughing Trixie: What's so funny? Thorax: They're not for Ginny. They're for you. laughing Discord: Dress robes! Trixie: Dress robes? For what? Meanwhile Mac Grimborn: My loyal compatriot and I would like to explain the Yule Ball to each and every one you. Nagini: Thank you Master. everyone The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. Mac Grimborn: That's right. On Hearth's Warming Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall in a well-mannered frivolity. Nagini: And as the representatives that host this school, we expect everyone to look their best foot forward. Mac Grimborn: And Nagini means it literally, because, the Yule Ball's, 1st and foremost, a dance. groans Nagini: Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for 10 years. My master and I will not have you, at a course like this, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons. chuckles Nagini: I fail to see your humor, master. Mac Grimborn: That same thing got me the humorous joke earlier. Nagini: Ah. Severus Snape: Mac was always the humorous type. Mac Grimborn: Now, to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside, every boy, a lion prepared to prance. Inside every girl, a snake preparing for prancing. Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Yes? Mac Grimborn: Could you join me, please? stands Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody: Put your hand on her waist. Mac Grimborn: Where? Nagini: Her waist. And extend your arm. Mac Grimborn: Right. his hand on Twilight's waist and extends his arm Thomas the Tank Engine: Commando, if you'd please. Commando Droid Commando: Roger, roger. the music Mac Grimborn: 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3.... Draco Malfoy: Go, Mac. Starlight Glimmer: You're never gonna let Thomas and Twilight for get this, are you, Draco? Draco Malfoy: Never.